Lost at sea
by ilse23
Summary: A one shot continuation after the season 5 finale. Contains spoilers for the season 5 finale.


**A/N: a new story. Set after the season 5 finale. Contains spoilers for the season 5 finale.**** Hope you like it.  
**

**I do not own NCISLA or the characters.**

* * *

"That's not good," Sam spoke as they heard the noises.

"What are they doing? They're taking off?"

"Looks like it."

"Why? If they think they'll just go far enough we'll give up or something?"

"I don't know. But we've got to find a way out of here. We can't go out there cus they'll start shooting at us."

"Same goes if they open this door."

Kensi and Deeks stood at the dock.

"Guys, the submarine is gone," Kensi spoke through her com.

"Gone? What do you mean Agent Blye, that submarine can't just have disappeared."

"It's gone. It's not here. They must have got Callen and Sam on that sub and they took off."

"Eric, alert the coast guard and the Navy, we have to find that sub," Granger spoke.

"On it."

Kensi and Deeks went to the place the coast guard was sailing from and they got on board of the boat to help find Callen and Sam.

"What time did they leave?" The XO asked.

"I'm not sure but I think about 15 minutes ago or so," Kensi answered.

"What can you tell me about the sub? Like max speed or something."

"I don't know. Hold on one sec." Kensi stepped away and pulled her phone out to call Eric.

"Hey Kens," Eric answered the phone.

"Hey Eric, do you have the specs of the sub?"

"Yeah hold on….. I've sent them to your phone."

"Thanks Eric."

"Anything on Callen and Sam?"

"No net yet, will keep you posted."

"Thanks."

Kensi hung up and showed the XO the information Eric had just sent her. The XO gave the information onto the captain and he set a course. The navy had sent a sub as well to look for the missing sub.

….

Callen and Sam were trying to come up with a plan to get out of this. There was a lot of fertilizer in the room though. They could think of a few things to do with it but since they were in a small space they didn't know if it was such a good idea. But there was no other way out of this room. They only way out was through the door they came in with, but there were 3 guys with guns on the other side.

Sam opened the gate and pulled out a bag of fertilizer.

"You sure this is a good idea Sam?" Callen asked.

"Nope, but it's our only idea."

…..

Kensi and Deeks were looking at the radar to see if there was any sign of the sub. Nothing had popped up so far. They hoped they would find Callen and Sam soon and unharmed. The navy sub hadn't find anything either. They had to be somewhere. They just couldn't have disappeared into thin air.

…

Callen and Sam were busy making a bomb of the fertilizer. It was quiet on the other end of the door but the felt they were still moving. Their coms were down and so were their cell phones so they couldn't call for help.

"This better work," Callen spoke.

"It will work, trust me."

"Just don't kill us okay."

"I'll do my best."

Sam finished building the bomb. Once the bomb was ready Callen grabbed his gun. Sam opened the hatch of the door and pushed it open a bit. The three men on the other side watched as the door opened. The kept an eye on the door with their guns ready. Sam threw the package out and Callen shot at it. Sam quickly closed the door and they got away from the door as fast as possible.

A few seconds later there was an explosion and the whole sub shook. Callen and Sam felt that they were going down and fast.

"Maybe used too much," Sam stated.

"You think? Now what?"

"Maybe we can make another one, one that will blow a hole in this sub."

"You think that's wise? Even if you could build one strong enough to blow a hole we're not gonna survive the blast."

"We can't stay down here."

"I know, but there must be another way out, without blowing us up."

…..

"Sir, we've got something," one of the sailors on the sub spoke.

"What is it?" The XO asked.

"We picked something up about 15 miles from here. It looked like some sort of explosion."

"Alert the coast guard to this location and tell them we're checking it out."

"On it sir."

The sailor did the things he needed to do and course was set for the location. The coast guard had gotten the message too and headed to that location.

"What's going on?" Kensi asked the XO.

"We have a possible location. A navy sub just picked up on a possible explosion in the water. We're gonna check it out."

…

Callen and Sam looked around for any way to get off this sub. The only thing they had was the fertilizer to build another bomb with. They didn't know if the three men on the other side were still alive. Considering the impact they felt it was unlikely. Sam tried to open the door but it wouldn't go.

"Something must be blocking the door on the other side."

Not knowing how close the others were to finding them they kept on trying to find a way out of there.

…..

The navy sub came closer to the location and saw a sub lying on the bottom of the ocean. They alerted the coast guard of what they found. The coast guard didn't have the equipment to bring the sub up and neither did the navy sub so divers were sent in.

4 divers were getting ready to go in. They took a couple of spear guns with them and some welding tools. With the air tanks strapped to their backs they dove in. The water was pretty clear so they could see well. They dove down until they were at the sub marine.  
They noticed the hole in the middle of the sub. One diver swam inside and found 4 bodies. Neither one of them matching the description they had gotten of Agent Callen and Agent Hanna. He swam back out and saw one of his colleagues moving the others over to a window.

Callen and Sam were happy to see someone at the other side of the window. Sam understood the signs the divers were making and signed back at them.

"Get back G. They are gonna weld a hole in the side of the sub."

Callen and Sam got as far away as possible from the side of the sub. The divers started welding a hole in the side. First they made a small hole so they could give Callen and Sam some spare air. Callen and Sam took the air and put it in their mouths and moved back to their previous position. The divers went back to welding a big enough hole for Callen and Sam to swim through. It took them a couple of minutes until there was a big enough hole in the side of the wall, water was coming into the sub fast. 2 divers came inside and helped Callen and Sam out of it. Together with the divers Callen and Sam swam up to the surface. Once they were up they were pulled aboard the coast guard boat.

Callen and Sam were happy to see the daylight again.

"Hey guys," Kensi spoke once Callen and Sam were aboard.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again," Callen replied.

"You guys okay?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah we're good."

"What about the other guys?"

Callen and Sam looked over to the divers.

"We found 4 bodies in the other room," one of the divers told them.

"We shot one of them, the other 3 must have died during the explosion"

"How did you guys managed to make an explosion?" Deeks wanted to know.

"There was a lot of fertilizer on board so we made a bomb out of that and then shot at it as we threw it at them," Sam explained.

"Smart thinking."

"Except Sam made it a little bit too strong causing us to sink."

"It saved us in the end right."

"Yeah but you could have killed us."

"But I didn't."

"We still have to find the missing cocaine."

"Unfortunately all of our leads are dead," Deeks spoke.

…

Hetty had just arrived at the Washington office and was on her way to speak with the administration.

"Ms. Lange, please have a seat," one of the men spoke. "I assume you know why you are here."

"If this is about the choices I made regarding the White Ghost case I can tell you now that I don't regret making those choices. I was acting accordingly."

"You sent Agent Blye to Afghanistan to kill the White Ghost, at least that is what everyone thought. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Is it true that you knew that the White Ghost was Jack Simon, who was Agent Blye's former fiancé?"

"Yes I know about Jack Simon."

"Is it true that you two worked together in the CIA?"

"Yes."

"What made you sent Agent Blye in to kill him?"

"Jack Simon is a good man, he's a friend. He married an Afghan woman and they had a child. His wife and child were killed in a drone strike. The Taliban used that to get information out of him, they forced him to become an asset. The CIA made up the story about the White Ghost so they could execute him, legally. I knew if I send Agent Blye she wouldn't kill him."

"You sent Agent Blye in on an unsanctioned mission which almost let to her death. You sent your agents after her to get her out."

"I did what I had to, to protect my agents and a good friend. The CIA made up this story so they could execute Jack Simon. I just did what I had to do to clean up their mess."

"Their mess? You're blaming this on the CIA?"

"They made up White Ghost so they could execute an innocent man."

"Do you think he was innocent, Ms. Lange?"

"Yes I do. He was forced to become an asset because his wife and child were killed. They prayed on his hatred of losing his wife and child. They used him. He could have chosen to kill Agent Blye but he didn't, he was captured along with her. I sent my agent to Afghanistan to rescue Agent Blye and Mr. Simon and not let the Taliban win. We got them out safely, we even rescued one of the kids they used as child soldiers."

"Still Ms. Lange, you sent Agent Bly on an unsanctioned mission."

"Assistant Director Granger knew about the operation and was there in Afghanistan with her and so was CIA operative Sabatino. Do you know why he was there? Why am I only here and not the others too? I will stand by my choices I made. I rescued an American Federal Agent, an American forced asset and a little girl. I'm saying the mission was successful."

"The results may be in your favor but you still sent them on an unsanctioned mission."

"You do what you have to do. I stand by my choices. Just so you know, if your fire me, the whole OSP team in Los Angeles will quit with me."

"You're threating me?"

"I wouldn't do such a thing. I'm just sharing a fact with you."

"I'm not gonna deny it, you have a good team in LA. You solve a lot of crimes and protect this county against a lot of terrorist attacks."

"Then what's the problem?"

"This is not the first time something like this happened or do I need to remind you of the Romania situation."

"All the things we did were to protect our country and our agents. I don't regret any of them."

"You get one chance Ms. Lange. If something like this happens again I have no but to fire you."

"Understood sir."

"You may leave."

Hetty left the room. Once she was outside she let out a relieved sigh. She was glad she still had a job. They said she couldn't do it again, but if she had to do that to save an agent she would do it in a heartbeat. She rather would lose her job than lose one of her agents.

…..

After being checked over by the paramedics Callen and Sam went back to the office. They changed out of their wet clothes before seeing what the others had found.

"Do we have any leads?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked into OPS.

"No nothing yet," Eric answered. "We still don't know where the cocaine is at."

"What about that guy in the hospital?"

"He's still in critical condition. Don't think we'll get anything from him."

"Okay, see what you can find out, anything. We'll head back to the dock, see if we can find something in the warehouse."

The four agents left and went to the warehouse.

"The coast guard is looking through the remains of the sub, maybe something is there," Kensi told them.

They found a few things in the warehouse but nothing that would lead them to the cocaine. Callen copied the hard drive of the computer for Eric. The DEA was on the scene as well.

"Agent Callen, do you have any information about where the cocaine would be?" Talia asked.

"We have none so far. Wilson is still in the hospital in critical condition so I doubt he will tell us anything. We have no idea where do cocaine us. How about you?"

"None either."

"We'll let our tech go over the files on the computer."

"Let me know when you have something." Callen looked at her. "Need I remind you Agent Callen, this is cocaine we're talking about so it falls under the jurisdiction of the DEA."

"It's our case."

"When it concerned the murder and national security threat, yeah. But you've dealt with that. Now we just have to find the missing cocaine. That's a job for the DEA. Don't make me get a warrant to see those files on the computer."

"Fine. You'll know when we know."

"Thank you Agent Callen."

Talia left and went to find Deeks.

"Hey partner," Talia spoke as she walked up to Deeks.

Deeks looked up. "I'm not your partner. Kensi is my partner."

"We were partners for a while, I'd say we worked well together."

"Yes we did. But that's all it was. Kensi is my partner, my friend. I'm working with her, with NCIS," Deeks tried to make clear to her that he wanted her to back off.

"You could switch to DEA, that way we can work together."

"No, I will not. My place is with NCIS, with Kensi. We partnered up briefly yeah, but that's it. I only partnered up with you cus of the case, nothing more. Do you understand or do I need to write that down for you?" Deeks spoke a bit annoyed

"Okay, a girl can take a hint." Talia looked at him and left.

"What was that all about?" Kensi asked as she walked up to Deeks.

"Nothing, just made clear to her that me and her are not partners. You and I are partners Kens, friends, more than friends even."

"Good to know," Kensi smiled at him.

"How about you and I go out to dinner after this is over?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great."

They returned to the office and Eric searched through the hard drive.

An hour later Eric had found the location of the cocaine.

"Alert the DEA Eric, we're on our way."

They geared up and went to the location. As they arrived there the DEA arrived there too.

"According to our information there are 3 people inside," Callen explained.

"How do you wanna do this?"

"We split up. One team going through the back, others are going in via the front."

They split the teams up, NCIS and DEA combined. Callen and Sam went in the front with DEA agents and Kensi and Deeks went in the back with DEA agents.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3," Callen counted down and they stormed the place.

"Federal Agents! Hands were we can see them!" They shouted as the stormed the place.

They had to duck away from the bullets that were flying towards them. They managed to shoot them. The DEA took possession of the drugs.

"Thank you for your help Agent Callen," the leader of the DEA group spoke.

"You're welcome. Glad we could wrap this case up."

They wrapped up there and went back to the office. As they walked in Callen saw Hetty sitting behind her desk.

"Everything okay Hetty?" Callen asked as he walked into her office.

"Just peachy, Mr. Callen. Are you and Mr. Hanna okay?"

"We're fine Hetty. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Everything is just fine. Just some bureaucratic stuff, nothing you should worry about," Hetty replied and gave him a little smile.

"Okay," Callen nodded and left the office. He didn't believe her answer though.

Callen sat behind his desk and filled in the paperwork. He was glad to be back in the office and that this case was over.

"You wanna go grab a beer G, my treat?" Sam offered.

"Sure."

"You guys coming too?"

"Sorry, I've got plans," Deeks spoke.

"Me too," Kensi added.

"Okay."

Sam and Callen left, shortly later followed by Kensi and Deeks.

Hetty watched her agents go. She was glad to be back at the OSP again. She would watch over her agents wherever and whenever needed and if they were in trouble she would get them out, no matter what they said in Washington.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing**


End file.
